Lucious Lyon
'''Lucious Lyon '''is a main character in the television series, Empire. Lucious is the head of the record label Empire Entertainment. He is the of the father of Andre, Jamal and Hakeem Lyon with his now ex-wife Cookie Lyon, as well as a daughter, Lola Lyon with his ex-lover and ex-daughter in law Olivia Lyon. He is portrayed by actor Terrence Howard, and he first appears in Pilot. Biography Lucious Lyon grew up in the harsh streets of Philadelphia and began selling drugs as an orphan at the age of nine to support himself, after his father was murdered by the Nation of Islam. He also started rapping around the same time, meeting his future ex-wife, Cookie, who helped him sell drugs in order to finance his music career. Cookie is eventually arrested in a drug run and serves seventeen years in prison. Lucious immediately divorces her and raises their three young sons with the help of his best friends Vernon Turner and Cookie's cousin, Bunkie Campbell. Season One Pilot After announcing his plans to take Empire public, Lucious is informed that he has ALS and is given less than three years to live. Lucious becomes engaged to a younger woman anddebutante named Anika Calhoun. His position in his company is threatened when Cookie returns from prison after having served her sentence, which was reduced due to her becoming an FBI informant (unbeknownst to Lucious).10 Cookie demands that Lucious give her half of Empire and the A&R position with the knowledge that he used drug money to finance the company.11 He refuses her demands, but nonetheless hires her on the company board and allows her to be the manager of their son Jamal, claiming that he "never wanted" him anyway due to his homosexuality. Lucious and Cookie pit Hakeem and Jamal against one another in an effort to prove who is more musically gifted and to determine which one will inherit Empire. Lucious orders Bunkie to spy on Cookie. Bunkie refuses to do so and instead attempts to blackmail him, demanding 3 million dollars to pay off his gambling debts. Lucious shoots and kills Bunkie after meeting with him later near the city docks. The Outspoken King The Devil Quotes Scripture False Imposition Dangerous Bonds Out, Damned Spot The Lyon's Roar Unto the Breach Sins of the Father Personality Lucious is the ruthless CEO and co-founder of Empire Entertainment. He often manipulates to get what he wants. Lucious is very concerned with preserving his image. He is willing to take down just about anyone to maintain that image, even those closest to him. Lucious was recently diagnosed with ALS and he wants to keep his illness a secret. Relationships Jamal Lyon (son) Lucious is Jamal's father. Of all his sons and maybe even compared to him, Jamal has the most talent which he refuses to acknowledge due to his loathing of Jamal's homosexuality. Lucious is embarrassed by Jamal as he views homosexuality as a choice but also a sign of weakness. He pays for everything Jamal owns threatening to cut him off if he is ever to go public with his sexuality. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Lyons Category:Lian bASTARDS Category:DIRTY WHORE!